1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the operation of an internal combustion engine employing a pre-engine converter for upgrading the octane number of the fuel, which incorporates a monolithic structure comprising a zeolite.
2. Background Information
Pre-engine converters for improving the octane number of fuels utilized in internal combustion engines are known in the art as shown in the Information Disclosure Statement set out hereinafter. As described, such converters utilize a packed bed of catalyst which necessitates that the catalyst be in particulate form, e.g., as pellets, beads or powders.
A significant problem connected with the use of pre-engine converters utilizing a packed bed of catalyst is the relatively large pressure drop incurred in passing the volatized fuel through the packed bed at the high space velocities required for a reasonably sized pre-engine converter. In general, catalyst conversion and engine requirements often require that the catalyst be able to operate in about the 10 to 30 LHSV range, corresponding to a gas hourly space velocity (GHSV) in the range of about 3,000 to 10,000 hr.sup.-1 pressure drops for particulate catalysts under these conditions can be substantial resulting in serious impairment of engine efficiency. Thus, any means for reducing the problem of pressure drop while still allowing for the advantages of a pre-engine converter in terms of octane enhancement of the fuel being utilized, are very desirable.